1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf products, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for training a golfer to improve a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of golf training devices for improving a golfer's swing of a golf club. The purpose of these devices is to impart more control over the club and ball trajectory to a golfer. The ability to control and properly swing a club are essential to achieve the distance and trajectory of a golf ball necessary to play well. This is true whether driving, putting, chipping, pitching, etc. Good golfers can control the angle of the club face at impact, the speed of the club at impact, and the distance off center of the club with the ball. These techniques can be improved with practice, but not well without coaching. The prior art does not teach means for controlling body posture, and club trajectory simultaneously.
Many of the golf training devices known in the art are cumbersome and inefficient. There is a need for a golf swing training apparatus which overcomes these problems with the devices taught by the prior art.